


Twists in the Path

by Herald_of_Naamah



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bisexuality, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Story Continuation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Naamah/pseuds/Herald_of_Naamah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belathen Lavellan could not have been more pleased that Corypheus was successfully defeated, even if she knew her life would never be wholly her own again. But at least she would have the two men she loved at her side... Right?</p><p>Rewrite of Vir Tanlath's third part in the aftermath of 'Trespasser'. Spoilers for Trespasser within- and I highly suggest reading Vir Tanlath or the establishment will feel super-rushed and a little confusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tevinter Calls

**Author's Note:**

> So... warning before beginning for any random new readers to my stories with Belathen.
> 
> This story goes on the idea of a bisexual Dorian and Cullen, with the female Lavellan as the third member of a closed poly relationship. If this somehow offends or upsets, please move back to a different story.
> 
> The original is Vir Tanlath, and went far past Inquisition. I received the question of I was going to go back and redo the ending after Trespasser, and after playing I have to admit things would be different for our trio- but the original is as I want it, so I don't want to go and redo it completely.
> 
> Thus this... alternate ending, if you will. For those who have read Vir Tanlath (most of you who would click here I'm guessing), consider this just after the chapter in the Frostback Basin during Jaws of Hakkon.

Belathen Lavellan would be the first one to admit she had no idea exactly how it happened. In most worlds, Dorian's initial reaction of 'in another life' would have been the sealing of their friendship and the absolute end to anything else. He liked men, and Bel respected him far too much to ask for anything outside of the closeness they shared. She had called him lethallin, clan-mate, and meant it with all her heart. It didn't matter that she loved him more than any sisterly affection- to her, it could not be returned, and she would be unfair to ask for more.

That supposition had not taken into account the man they both loved beyond measure. Commander Cullen had that affect on people- or at least to Dorian and Bel. He was instantly desirable, and worthy of love. Both had fallen for his charm near instantly, but it was the further investigation and learning who the blonde Fereldan was beyond the calm facade and armor that had really sold both of the two best friends. They had agreed to share Cullen once it was obvious the Commander was of the same mind. Neither regretted that- it had even strengthened the bond the two already close friends had shared.

Neither the Inquisitor or Tevinter had expected Dorian to find himself suddenly attracted to a woman, but if there was going to be anyone it would definitely be Bel. It wasn't her looks, though her shapely form and impeccable porcelain complexion were intriguing; it was Lavellan's open caring and concern, and the depth of their friendship, that finally broke through and got Dorian to approach her. That and Cullen's involvement. After that, the rest was almost a blur. Sampson, the Arbor Wilds... Corypheus. And now, so much more.

Love was just funny like that, Bel thought as she walked along the Storm Coast with Dorian's hand just barely touching hers whenever possible.

In actuality, Belathen had hoped she could avoid the trip to the a Deep Roads right now, but it was impossible to get around the need for her presence. The lyrium trade was important and her attention was vital, unfortunately. So she did what she had to: she had her armor altered for her shifting weight, made a promise to avoid the lyrium itself as much as possible, and headed for the chasm on the Storm Coast with Dorian at her side primarily because he refused to be anywhere else. That and she actually had gotten used to someone at her side through the night, and was NOT subjecting Cullen to a mine of his greatest bane- baby on the way or no!

Both men had been protective since her condition had become apparent after the days of sickness in the Frostback Basin. At first Bel had been certain it had to do with the growing power of her anchor, but Dorian had realized the error in that supposition and convinced her to see a healer upon getting home to Skyhold. That was a month ago, and while the Inquisitor was now feeling much better, she also was not quite at her best. Luckily it turned out she didn't have to be.

The first night, Cassandra and Bull pulled their bedrolls together and curled up beside each other. The Legion was watching out, and since they were not making the deep crawls of the Inquisition party they agreed to keep watch for them as needed. This meant Belathen was able to relax as well... though she couldn't help but notice the curious eyes that watched from across. Bel chuckled inwardly- because of course Cass and the Bull were somewhat curious.

Belathen Lavellan didn't even have to look. She knew that Dorian had already set her blankets on top of his, and was probably even already waiting. She was quite correct. In fact, he was simply leaning on his elbow and reading through one of the books he had brought (it appeared to be one of the Tevene novelettes she had made sure found its way to Skyhold), waiting for her to come near. Both the pillows were set beside him unused.

"Ma'lath..." Bel started.

"Don't, snowdrop," he answered before she could finish. "I'll find some way to manage."

Dorian's way of managing turned out to be, to their snickering audience at least, adorable. Once Bel got comfortable, he had grabbed her carefully and curled in, using the unsuspecting Inquisitor as his own pillow. After a brief second of shock, Bela just wrapped her arm around him and allowed it. At least it got her some extra cushioning, though she wished she had thought of it first. He was SO going to be the one providing her pillow the next night! He would probably be more comfortable even than two of the makeshift travel rolls.

The second night of their descent is when it happened. Dorian readily held Belathen, letting her rest against his chest as the duo curled in for the night, and idly stroked her hair. Then, quietly, he whispered, "I am actually going to miss this."

Bel stiffened in his arms, causing him to simply squeeze tighter. The rogue was a bit more forceful however and managed to pull herself up to look in his eyes. There was a far-off glimmer, an embarrassed sigh, even before she asked in a similarly quiet tone, "What does that mean, exactly?"

The Tevinter mage, to his credit, did not balk. He simply spoke in a calm and rational tone meant for just Lavellan. "It's your doing, actually. I was... speaking with my father before we left."

Belathen shuddered at the memory slightly. She had been approached by Halward Pavus directly as winter dissipated from the Frostbacks, the note indicating he was returning to the south and wanted the chance to speak with his son. Bel had startled at first and moved to take it on herself, meeting with the wayward magister on her own at the site where Haven was being rebuilt. Far from the judgmental front she had expected, Pavus had listened and accepted Cullen was part of Dorian's life. When the magister handed over Dorian's amulet, the birthright of the Pavus line recovered directly from an Orleian merchant, Bela had invited him to meet the Inquisition's commander and try to rekindle his relationship with his son. Dorian had been skeptical up until the point he found his father playing chess with Cullen, and playing fairly. Losing, but playing fair. He had NEVER seen Halward Pavus play fair on a losing end before now, and it seemed to break a barrier neither had been willing to broach before then...

If Belathen had known that would be the catalyst for Dorian to return to Tevinter she would have left the damn magister in the springtime cold alone.

"So you'd abandon us?" Belathen challenged. "Cullen and I both, to head back to the north?"

"I... kaffas, snowdrop, that's not what I want." One hand raised to his head as if to ward off a headache, the other remaining clutched around the diminutive elf. "The last thing I desire is to go back there, but he needs to make arrangements for his seat and I am his only heir. Not to mention Alexius' seat and holdings remain in disarray."

Bel sighed loudly, the exhale sounding more frustrated than she felt. "How long?"

"A year, maybe two. I can push for an ambassadorial position- have a reason to stay in the south on a more permanent basis in spite of the seat on the magisterium."

Bel nodded her understanding. "At least..." She gulped, not trusting her voice over the thickness suddenly in her throat. "I mean... can it wait until fall? With the baby that is."

Dorian nodded vigorously. "I won't go anywhere until then, snowdrop. I promise."

"Did you tell Cullen?"

"He knows," Dorian admitted. "We talked about it just before you and I left. I'm not staying away, sa'sha."

In spite of Dorian's promise, the next day felt harder to push forward... downward... whatever. Luckily they finished the mission safely by then, and Bel was able to travel back home. Home, where the two men she loved so desperately would hold her and remind her of the best things in her life. She tried to ignore her growing discomfort with the fact Dorian would have to leave, but it never quite left. It just stuck in her gut uncomfortably, settling there and refusing to disappear.

To his credit, Dorian did keep his promise. Shani was a month old by the time he left for Tevinter, having put it off as long as possible. Belathen wished she wasn't the Inquisitor in that moment, and with Cullen's arm wrapped at her waist she knew he felt the weight of his position as well.

"It won't be forever," Belathen said, not sure if it was to comfort Cullen or reassure herself.

"No," the Commander noted. "And it will pass quicker than you or I know."


	2. Preparations

"She is far too smart for one year old," was all Cullen was quite able to say of the small, dark-haired girl with brilliant eyes of gray-blue like a stormy sky. The child in question was currently under his desk in what had once been Josephine's office, having extricated herself from the well designed gated area a few feet away while he and Bel were going over the latest reports.

"We're going to have to get a full-time babysitter," Belathen agreed. "I suggest anyone but Sera."

Cullen chuckled. "I'll have Josephine look into it," he assured as he looked at the little girl. While both he and Dorian had most certainly lain with Bel, there was no question about which was her father. The child had only the brilliance of the orbs of her eyes to reflect her mother; over the most months Shani Lavellan grew to remind both Inquisitor and Commander of their partner in the North. As the year came to a close, neither could quite deny that she was definitely Dorian's daughter.

Belathen seemed to take the reminder more in stride. Her breath never hitched when the girl somehow managed to imitate that smug look of Dorian's, or the little snort at the end of a particularly good laugh. Cullen could not quite say the same- he missed the Tevinter mage terribly after the year apart, and the girl's resemblances were a tough reminder for him. Even worse because she had latched onto her "papa" with wild abandon, usually clutching the Commander by the leg if he wasn't outright holding her. Shani was known well as Cullen's shadow, and it became common to see her perched in his arms during drills as much as when reports were delivered to his new office just outside Bel's happily renamed "situation room."

Belathen picked their daughter off the floor and swung the year-old baby around in a light circle carefully, slowly. As she did, the green mark on her palm fizzed angrily at the brief contact. At first, hiding the anchor behind a glove had been an apt solution when away from the field, but it had become more volatile over the past several months. Bel tried to ignore it, telling Cullen it was just distress, but the former Templar knew better. He could feel the magic pulsing through the marking, and had seen as it grew in volume and power. It wasn't just Shani or the lack of major issues that kept the Inquisitor at Skyhold- Cullen knew without asking that it was fear of the green rift in her hand now. He woke when it pained her, acknowledged when she left his side to head into the midst of nowhere to drain and ebb its power, all without even talking about it.

He knew the Anchor scared Belathen more than anything else ever could.

Shani complained a bit about being set down, so Cullen lifted her up. She immediately gave a laugh and reached for his hair, finding one little out of place curl and grabbing on tightly. "Please don't do that," the Commander asked. Miraculously, the child relented at his request, looking at him as if expecting another order. Cullen smiled. "Thank you, my good girl."

"I still can't believe she listens to you," Bel bemoaned. "She never seems to hear when I ask."

"I must just have the magic touch."

As the small albeit incomplete family spent their minutes together a messenger hurried into the room. "Message for you, your worship. Josephine said she needs to speak with you. Immediately."

Bel sighed and scrunched her nose. "I'll be right along," she assured, patting her daughter on the head with one hand while the other wrapped around to Cullen's back while she gave him a kiss. "Will you two be alright?"

"I'm working on the final pull from the Emprisse," Cullen explained. "Just a lot of paperwork. Maybe I'll have Shani here sign a few and see if anyone can tell the difference." The comment got a chuckle out of Lavellan as she headed out the door to meet with her diplomat.

When Cullen had take Josephine's old office for its proximity to the quarters he shared with the Inquisitor as well as the situation room, Josephine had taken the opportunity to set herself up in the rotunda. It was otherwise unused since Solas' disappearance, and the brilliant drawings he left behind were a great highlight for the Inquisition. She was able to wow their guests well here, using everything at her disposal. She had even commandeered use of Shani a few times for political gain, though usually with Belathen close at hand either in the room or just above in Dorian's old alcove. She was often there, claiming the place still felt like him even now...

Bel shook her head, bringing herself back to reality as she approached Josie. The Antivan gave a gracious smile and a polite nod of deference. "Inquisitor." When Belathen narrowed her glare, Josephine edited her greying. "Lavellan."

"I'm going to guess this isn't going to be a simple, pleasant chat," the elf noted.

"Sadly, no. We are being... summoned. To Orlais. There is some question as to the need for the Inquisition to continue."

Belathen nodded. "I can't say I didn't expect this sometime," she admitted with a soft sigh. "We've been pulling back to Skyhold for months, sending soldiers back home. There hasn't been any need for us since we stabilized... well, everywhere south of the sea border."

Josephine chuckled with a smile, nodding. "It seems people are fickle, yes. At least Orlais is willing to deal with us, unlike Fereldan."

Bel sighed. "Teagan DOES realize I'm not responsible for mages taking over Redcliffe, doesn't he?"

"He does," Josephine assured. Then, quietly, she added, "Mostly. I think."

Bela rolled her eyes as she settled into the couch, curling her legs under her. "So. Where are we going to have this fascinating discussion about the organization that saved everyone?"

The two women discussed the upcoming meetings candidly, as Bel realized she would have to make a decision about the future very soon. No decisions would be made tonight, but they would definitely set the basics. There was the proposal for a summit at the beginning of the new month, ordering new uniforms for the main figures of the Inquisition, and securing a nanny for the trip to make sure Shani would be well entertained. To that end, Bel wrote a letter to Eir'tel'lasan, the city built on the remains of new Haven. Her oldest friend, the new Keeper of Clan Lavellan, had business in Orlais anyway- and Shani did love her Auntie Ellie dearly.

It was on the way back to her quarters to discuss matters with Cullen that Belathen felt the warmth in her pocket. She smiled and touched the stone, the object reacting to her fingertips. She pulled it out...

Message stones were a rarity, but in this case a necessity. She saw Dorian's writing clearly and took a deep breath, wondering just what underlying tone could be in his words: 'Missing you terribly. Looking forward to the day we see each other again. Until soon. Dorian.'


	3. Steps at the Palace

Belathen Lavellan, for once, was more pleased with Vivienne than Josephine. The advisor grabbed hold of Bel's hand and gave a pleading look that the elf couldn't ignore. She sent a messenger to Cullen with her apologies, and found herself whisked away to the... well, Bel completely misunderstood what she was seeing, but she knew well enough to describe it as the height of Orlesian theater as opposed to incomprehensible drivel. Even before the encore. Sadly the event kept her from heading back to her quarters to check on Shani and curling up with Cullen to discuss the future in light of the new information she had received that day from Mother Giselle. When she entered, neither Cullen nor Shani was anywhere in sight, so she just cuddled the pillow and tried not to feel cold.

Today was infinitely more relaxing, at least for now. She leaned back across from the new Enchanter, stretching and taking a few easy breaths. Even the pull of the anchor felt less painful beneath the comfort of the ministrations of the practiced women at the spa. Even the cheese wheels, for as strange as they were, were not frustrating. She felt comfortable, relaxed, and the rest of the world almost slipped away. Vivienne had actually done something nice for her, and Bel knew well enough to read outside the lines. This was impromptu, begged as a favor; even if she pretended otherwise, the Iron Lady cared.

The effort was appropriated, yet that did nothing for Lavellan's nerves next to meeting back up with Dorian. She only just resisted the desire to pull him in for a desperate kiss and envelope herself in his arms. They had their parts to play after all, and propriety was advisable. So she settled for grasping his hand as they walked, a promise unspoken between them to meet after the day's negotiations and hearings. His eyebrows raised when she flinched as he reached for the marked hand- before, when she had it covered it was safe, but as soon as she pulled away he let go- understanding her soundless, gentle "Later."

It was only hours later she was back to old times, breath catching in memory as she saw the dead qunari in the Palace. She quickly investigated, ignoring the heat in her palm until finding the eluvian. Then it was truly the past returning as she smiled and called for her most tested agents.

Cassandra and Bull were, unsurprisingly, together in the Tavern when they were found. There were no blushes or coy looks passing, the two very familiar with each other and comfortable in their relationship. Belathen had not given either full direction, letting Bull guide his Chargers to those jobs nearest where Cass was training new Seekers. She didn't even ask anymore before handing him the new assignments.

Behind the couple rushing to Bel was Dorian, his staff already in hand and at a full run from the other side of the courtyard. Bel smiled widely at him, a light wink and nod towards him. She felt light-headed at seeing him this way: confident, prepared- fully ready and in his element just before a fight. It made her breath catch, her tongue unknowingly brush against her lips. Bull actually laughed, catching the direction of her gaze while Cassandra scoffed. Dorian winked back and carried on, ignoring the exchange and carrying on.

"I guess I know where Cullen was last night," Bel chuckled as he came forward. "I didn't have a chance to say so before, but... love you."

"Of course you do. I'm amazing."

"Yes, well. Other than that." Rolling her eyes, Bel added, "Your daughter is a demanding fiend. Just like her father, ironically."

"She has your tendency to question. Already. I... never actually did much of that until I was older."

Belathen leaned in for the kiss she had been craving since they first met back up, pleased to have her lips captured in the middle. The mustache tickled her nose, the softness familiar once again. "I've wanted to do that for hours," she admitted quietly. "I wish... if there was more time..."

"We have a dead qunari to figure out," Cassandra reminded with a tisk. "There will be time for reunions when this is resolved."

Nodding, Bel lifted her hand to the clear glass of the eluvian. It was cold to touch, but it swirled through her easily and opened at her call. Like she was meant to find these doorways. And that, perhaps, was the most terrifying thing since she had woken cold and alone in a cell with a green gash in her hand causing her to double over in pain.


	4. Future Planning

Night fell the first night of running through the eluvians with an exhausted Inquisitor. She was done with relearning her elvhen history, done with traversing the crossroads, done with her hand feeling like it was burning. She had kissed Shani on the forehead gently, doing her best to keep focus, but she was exceedingly grateful that Keeper Ellana had agreed to babysit for the duration of their work in Halamshiral. It meant that Bel had the evening alone with the two men she had agreed to bind herself to.

Belathen stretched out on the soft bed, able to ignore the pain in her palm in favor of giving into her exhaustion. She had fallen asleep the minute her head hit the pillow. It wasn't her desire- she wanted to wait for Cullen, for Dorian... but her body had other ideas. She tried to beat back the restfulness that demanded attention, but the battle was short lived.

When Belathen awoke, it was still dark. A small light came from beyond the door, but she felt the warmth at her back and nuzzled in deeper to it. Whichever of her men it was would be fine. She was usually far too cold, just under room temperature; cuddling into the presence, Bel found her natural iciness fall away. The heated mass reacted to her by inching closer, leaning close at her shoulder. That was when she felt the cold nose at her neck- and the paw that moved around her...

Paw? Cold nose?

"Cullen?" Belathen called out, just above her normal speaking voice. "I know that isn't you." A chuckle sounded from the hallway and the former Templar and Tevinter mage entered hand in hand. Bel turned to see Cullen's new canine friend was the one at her back. She sighed gently and looked up at the two men, smiling. "You're REALLY not the dog."

"Debatable," Dorian noted. "After all, isn't every man some form of a dog?"

"You would know." Bel maneuvered herself more toward the center of the bed, steadfastly pushing the large mutt from the mattress. He whined, landing with a thud, only to jump back up. This time he gave a dejected whine as he accepted his place at the foot of the bed, Cullen taking the previously occupied spot at her back and Dorian the other side. Finally warm between them, Bel sighed in relief.

"Bel." That was Cullen, his heady voice at her ear, low and assuring. She murmured in response to the tone, melting as she felt his arms wrap around her protectively. "Dorian mentioned the Anchor... got worse."

"Vishante kaffas, ma lath!" Bel whimpered, playfully swatting at the Tevinter's arm. "You couldn't keep it in the field."

"He deserves to know, snowdrop."

Bel opened her mouth to protest before shutting it soundlessly. Cullen DID deserve to know, that was true. "I... yes," she admitted before rolling on her back, now able to look both men in the eyes. "We need to have a discussion. A real talk, between all of us."

"About what?" Dorian asked, concerned. And he should be.

Cullen was the one who always knew Bel's mind. Between them, they didn't need words. That was just how it worked: Dorian helped her talk things out, while her silent understanding with the steadfast Commander gave her comfort. So there was really no surprise wen it was Cullen who took over where her words failed, taking her marked, gloved hand in his own and answered, "We need to have a plan as this continues. For when it becomes too much." Bel nodded. She heard Dorian curse, and turned to him.

"This isn't ideal." She fought he tears that tried to slip, taking a deep breath instead. "Creators know I hate to think of this... growing stronger. But it does- it has been. I want to find a way to stop it, but until then we need a plan." She looked between them, eyes fixating on Cullen.

The former Templar just nodded, his eyes going dad with understanding. "Tevinter. The research on magic there is decades beyond anything else, and they might be able to sense something we cannot."

Dorian shot up straight. "I'm not sure that's a good idea..."

"It has to be worth a try."

"You're an elf," Dorian reminded. "Even the valleslin won't protect you."

"No," Bel reminded. "You will."

"I don't have the position to guarantee..."

"There are no guarantees!" Belathen calmed after her shout, but glared at him. "What else can I trust in? A Circle, with Vivienne's leash on what can or cannot be done? The elves' limited understanding? Should I just give up? At least in Tevinter we know there's a chance."

Cullen nodded. Dorian blinked, his head turning. "I am sorry. I didn't realize it had gotten this bad."

Cullen was the one to clarify. "It' a probably worse than you imagined, but it hasn't been unbearable. Yet."

Bel flinched, both at the words and a sensation in her palm. Hissing, she leapt up, nearly vaulting over the dog in her rush to get to the balcony and strip away the glove that had become a permanent resident on her hand outside of combat. Once it peeled, she let the Anchor pulse lightly, creating the impenetrable barrier around her with dancing green lights. She sank to the ground, letting herself cry just a bit- then it was over, and she returned to her place between the men as if nothing had happened.

Dorian nodded, looking a bit pale. "So. Tevinter it is."

"We will have to brink Shani," Bel noted. "She is still a bit young to be away from me."

"I understand. She may not," Cullen advised.

"Hopefully it won't be terribly traumatic," Dorian offered. "She'll be just like any other girl of a high family. No special treatment for being the Inquisitor's child, but lavishly doted on enough. Father will love her."

That Halward would. Bel smiled widely at the thought. "I'll do whatever it takes to control this," she assured. "For Shani. And- for both of you."


	5. Bull in a China Shop

"Hey Bull- mind if I sit down for a tick?"

Before the qunari could answer, Belathen Lavellan had crashed onto the long bench beside him, draping her right arm over the hulking mass of kossith. He stiffened a bit at her touch, which only made her more certain of the necessity of this discussion. The Iron Bull may be Ben-Hessrath, but that didn't mean he had a monopoly on being observant. Bel made herself look languid and unthreatening, relying on her diminutive size to seem more comforting and friendly. Bull would know what she was doing of course, but that didn't mean her efforts would have no effect. And she needed to have an effect.

"What's up, boss?"

A serving maid came up, another mug for Bull. She tried to get something for the Inquisitor also, but Bel just shook her head. She didn't trust herself to drink, not right now. Not with all the fears inside and this raw magic feeling like it would burst out of her at any minute. Instead she turned back to the Iron Bull for this unpleasantness.

"We've been hacking through Qunari like crazy," Bel explained, "and while I know you said it doesn't bother you, that they somehow left the Qun for madness, I've seen that hesitation in your swings. You're not comfortable with this, and I want to understand what is bothering you better."

Bull sighed. "No, you really don't."

"If it's the Qun, I won't be upset." The Inquisitor took a deep breath, holding it and waiting for her mind to slow before she added, "If you are somehow behind this incursion, and you tell me know, I won't get mad, Bull. Just this once- just for you- I can ignore if you lied to me about who you are."

The Iron Bull set down his drink, hands shaking. "Why, boss?"

"Because of everyone I've fought with, you and Cass are the ones I most call friend," Belathen admitted. "I need you to talk to me though. If you wait until we're in battle..." She stopped there, unable to finish but letting the insinuation hang in the air. It was broken by Bull picking up the tankard and drinking deeply.

"Do you remember just after Adamant, when things got kinda quiet between us?" Bull asked. When Bel nodded hesitantly, he continued, "The Qunari were approaching with an alliance. It wasn't the time, and after there was Shani to consider... I know I should have come to you, but it didn't feel right. Anyway, they weren't happy about the lack of communication. At all. I was- called in for reeducation." When Bel stiffened, Bull took the extra step to assure, "I didn't go. Seeker would have pitched a fit if I'd thought about it. Long story short, she backed me up and..." He paused, taking another drink and swallowing. Hard. "I'm Tal-Vashoth now."

"Oh. Well. Shit."

"You sound like the dwarf when you put it that way. But yeah. Shit."

Belathen bit her bottom lip. "So the Qun's plan, whatever it is..."

"Doesn't involve me. I'm just another in a series of mistakes now."

Bel squeezed his shoulder where her hand lay. "Bull! You are many things, but a mistake is not one of them. I'm presuming Cassandra doesn't like you talking this way either."

"No, she doesn't." The kossith's voice was slightly surprised, but mostly just mournfully accepting.

"Well then. If it doesn't matter to either of us, it isn't an issue. You aren't like the Tal-Vashoth you hunted before; you have your mind. And people who care about you." Thinking a moment, Bel offered, "I am taking you off the forward team. Talk to Cassandra."

"No need for that, Boss..."

"I mean it." Bel understood what she's seen in him now- a reluctance, because he was afraid of becoming what he had feared the most. A ghost of Seheron, a brutish fighter without the purpose of the Qun. "I'm not accepting no, Bull. Bl... Rainier can take your place on the forward team tomorrow. No chances taken, Bull."

He just nodded, draining his cup and letting Bel walk away- crisis averted.


	6. After the Trespass

Most who met Belathen Lavellan in a normal context considered her to be weak. Even Cullen had to admit to the misconception at first, if he was truly honest. Not physically- no, he had seen the work she put into being the best huntress possible from the start; you couldn't deny muscles honed by pulling a bow tautly, or jumping into trees. Yet Bel had put herself forward from the start as a flirt, a flippant and joking figure who kept things from getting serious. He had found her alluring certainly, but had completely missed her strength until much later. When questioned and being earnest, Dorian admitted worse. He had thought she was a joke herself until after Haven. It had been a major turning point when the town was destroyed for all three of them, actually.

This was another. Cullen knew it from the first moment he saw the group come through the mirror. Bel had always been light, and both her lover's were able (and often apt) to lift her up without warning. The way Dorian had her cradled this time was different, Bel huddled in his arms shivering lightly. Cassandra and the no-longer-fake Warden were bringing up the rear, making certain that the eluvian shuttered behind them. "I'm tempted to say break the blighted thing," Dorian suggested, "but I doubt snowdrop agrees. Snowdrop?" When she didn't answer, Dorian nudged lightly. "Bel? Come on, Lavellan, you promised to stay with me."

"Might... have... lied."

"I'm afraid that's simply not allowable right now," the Tevinter apologized. He moved to set her feet on the ground, still keeping one arm around her to help as she hit the path of Halamshiral unsteadily.

"What ha..?" Cullen found his words failed as he got a good look at her. The armor she had favored for years was in some ruin, obviously ill-treated in the previous day. She looked pale, like the blood had been trying completely drain from her. She should be laying down, curling up safely... but that and the mess of her hair, down and for once fully pulled from its bun, was the left arm.

The lack of it, mostly.

"There were complications," Dorian vaguely explained.

"Found Solas," Bel whispered. "It... was bad."

Cullen rushed up, his hands square on Belathen's shoulders. "I should have been there," he whispered, pulling her into an embrace. "Josie's in with the Council- I'll send a message to halt..."

"No." Bel straightened, her breathing calming. "I need to... talk to them. Make this right."

Dorian nodded. "I know, ma sa'sha." He cast them, a bit of healing mana pouring through her. Color ran into her cheeks, the blush offsetting the red of Andruil's valleslin. "We need time. Cassandra..."

"I'll have Leliana's people call for a break. Twenty minutes is standard."

"It will do," Belathen assured. She sees finally steady on her own two feet, confidant in a way Cullen knew should not have been possible. "Gentlemen. Some assistance?"

Dorian was immediately guiding her, and Cullen took the opposite. The two men helped her to her quarters, then continued to assist in getting her fully out of her armor pieces. She sat hard for a few minutes, gaining her bearings while Cullen checked the stump left where her arm had been. "I stalled before..."

Bel nodded. "I promised I'd do whatever it took to persevere. This... became necessary, and I'm not sure it even did more than just buy us time." Her face scrunched in pain at the admission, a slow inhale as she finished slipping out of the dirty clothing and pulled her hair down. "Can I get a brush?"

Other than proving she did in fact have the ability to do her hair single-handedly, Bel also managed to show how well she could pull herself together in spite of extreme situations. Within minutes she was back in uniform, pressed to perfection, except for the missing arm as if nothing was amiss all day. Cullen watched as she straightened a few buttons in the mirror, reflecting that Bel did have strength that hid quietly in everything she did. To him, she would always be the Inquisitor.

Later she would tell Cullen everything about the eluvians. She would explain in detail about Solas, and her new knowledge of his plans. For the moment she had much greater concerns: Belathen Lavellan had an Inquisition to save, a Divine to support, and a Wolf to snare.


	7. Lend a Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for the delay! Shall not happen again!

"Is this really the only way?" Dorian asked, leaning heavily into Cullen's arms with a sigh. "I'm not particularly fond of the idea we should leave you behind."

The blonde held tightly, firm. "I don't like it any more than you," he assured. "If you can think of a way me to handle the transition into Leliana's care from that far north I will gladly join the three of you. Even Cassandra is heading back to Skyhold- if not for the import of understanding whatever magic is still mucking about in her, Bel would be there as well. Just make sure you take care of both of them, Dorian."

The Tevinter mage sighed, sinking into his lover's arms. "I will. You know that." Then, softer, he chuckled. "Father is going to love Shani. She'll be more spoiled than I ever was."

Cullen sat in bed, curled with Dorian in his arms as the sun started over the horizon. As a boy, and later as a Templar, the Fereldan had been an early riser. His days with Belathen were the exception, since as a hunter she had opted for tracking during the day and completing the hunt in the dark of night. Habits like that were hard; the two had met in the middle for something of a normal wake up. Dorian was more attuned to the dawn, like Cullen. The two were both up just before first light, watching through a window as the sun came up.

Belathen Lavellan had been away all night, working with Dagna in the Undercroft on some project. Shani was restless, so the elf had taken the year-old girl with her on the super secret activity with the young arcanist, which left the two men on their own. Neither had expected to wake up with her still away. As the sun came into a higher position, the duo finally shook off the last lingering bouts of sleepiness and headed to the rooms just downstairs. Bel had worked hard to create a more complete apartment here, not only with the bathing area but also with a few more bedrooms for Shani and in case of familial visits. Shani's room was filled with stuffed animals and similar toys, as well as her crib and a few other pieces of furniture. Right now, though, Cullen found himself more interested in the occupants as he checked in.

Shani was there, not in the crib but rolled up in a blanket laying in her mother's arms. Bel was as asleep as her daughter, back straight but relaxed in the rocking chair that Queen Anora had sent from Fereldan on the announcement of the child's birth. It was comfortable- Cullen had fallen asleep here often himself. Bel looked quite contented for now though, her arms wrapped around the girl and bringing her in closer...

That was when something that had been fuzzy in the morning haze clicked into place. Bel was on the rocker, and not one but two hands held Shani close to her. Cullen blinked and cleared his eyes, suddenly wide awake and reconsidering things he knew to be true. He looked again to see that not only was her left hand intact, but the green gash he was familiar with was no longer there. He reached out and touched the skin. It was cool, but for Bel that was not unusual. Her fingers squeezed his in her sleep, sighing gently and mumbling.

He hadn't anticipated waking her up, but this certainly was worth breaking his standard response.

"Bela."

The small elf inhaled deeply, her eyes fluttering open. "Ma enasalin," she greeted sleepily, her fingers wrapping around his hand while the other arm stroked Shani's hair softly. "'Daran 'ishan." The elvhen words came out jumbled; if Cullen wasn't used to her slurred greetings, he would have been completely confused.

"Good morning to you too," Cullen chuckled. "I do have a couple questions when you can wake up enough." Belathen sighed lightly and mumbled something in elven. Cullen shook his head, unable to follow. "Love, I have no idea what you just told me. Could you... lend me a hand? Pun definitely intended."

That seemed to jolt her a bit awake. "Oh. Ma sarennas... I'm sorry, Cullen, I didn't expect you anymore than I did Dagna's breakthrough last night- this morning- whenever." She stood, taking Shani and setting her down in her crib with the blankets around her. With the freedom, she flexed both hands and stared at the left in some wonder. "That's taking some getting used to."

"Which is my question, actually," Cullen posited. "Not that it isn't great, but..." He shrugged. "I can't say I'm not curious."

Lavellan chuckled, lifting the hand to Cullen's hair and smooth a curl that threatened to slip out of place. "Dagna offered to help me with this as a side project," she explained. "Ada... Solas made it clear I can't afford to lose my edge. I either needed to be twice as fast, or find a way to use both arms. I expected a few more weeks before we managed to make it so realistic."

Cullen nodded, taking the hand in his. For the first time, he was able to hold both her hands tightly in his. One finger started to trace the inside of her palm where the anchor had been. She flinched, giggling. "Sensitive?" Cullen asked.

"Very. That... Creators, that tickles!" When the Commander kept up the motion, she pulled the hand away. "Stop that."

"It looks natural. Feels it, too."

"Reacts normally as well, so no tickling. A little slower, but I imagine use will help that lingering stiffness."

Cullen nodded in some understanding. He was just glad she wouldn't be impeded in her self-declared quest to 'knock some sense into an epic, ancient idiot.' If this helped her protect herself, all the better. With that, Cullen wrapped her into an embrace and picked her up. As if by practice, Bel just curled up and threw her arms around his neck. The little bit of fur in the cloak around his neck was apt for her to snuggle into as they went up the stairs.

Cullen saw the servant just at the door and nodded at him. "Can you have Josephine clear off both our schedules until dinner? And make sure Lord Pavus knows where we will be spending the day up here. The Inquisitor needs her rest." Cullen was pleased with his work. Hopefully Dorian would read into the information enough to bring some food up, hopefully soon enough they could get to Shani before she got too awake and got fussy. Belathen would normally protest a lazy day, but fast asleep in Cullen's arms was no place to get a word in edgewise.


	8. When in Tevinter

Belathen knew spending two years with ancient elvhen magic imbedded in her hand would have an impact. Paired with the knowledge of the Well of Sorrows, she was rightfully uncomfortable with the implications on her health and sanity. Tevinter wasn't safe by any stretch, but it was infinitely better for their needs than the southern circles. With Dorian at her side, Bel found herself calmer than she had a right to be. She felt protected and at ease- though that was just the effect he had on her. He was as much her friend as her partner, and understood that maintaining a sense of humor was vital. Even when dealing with an uncertain outcome.

It turned out that the first trick was to find out what continued to be effected, and that led Dorian and Bel to the magical practice of foci- depositories for power- based on Solas' words. After all, there had to be some measure to understand what was left behind once the imbued qualities were removed- right? There was one person in Tevinter that they were able to locate who was absolutely considered an expert in the area- and Dorian was very clear on his opinion of the man: Magister Garas was exceedingly trustworthy, but someone Belathen would have to meet up with alone. There was very little more in the way of explanation he was willing to give for the moment, though he did suggest 'mentioning the Pavus name sometime after he gets excited by how interesting your case is- and he WILL find it unbearably fascinating.'

Bela took Dorian at his word.

Two weeks after arriving, Bel was on her way through the streets of Minrathous. It was a nice change after spending several days all but secluded in the Pavus family holdings- not that the appointments weren't lovely, but being stuck inside was driving her dalish heart crazy. At least Halward was nice enough to give her free reign of the gardens, even walking with her if he had the time while Dorian dealt with other matters. Not that Lavellan had any illusions why he gave her regard: the little dark-haired miniature Dorian in female form was a definite feature in their interactions. Shani loved her grandfather from the start as well, smiling whenever he entered, and the feeling was obviously mutual.

Shani was left with her grandfather that afternoon as Belathen wove through the back roads, cloaked and quiet as she made her way to another estate and knocked hesitantly on the servant's entrance to hide her presence. She had expected one of the help to answer the door, very possibly even an elf. She had sent a very short message, and the response noted to come to this door...

She absolutely did not expect to have the Magister himself answer her knock. Garas was maybe a year or two older than Dorian, and shared a similar sense of fashion both in color and style. His hair was cut much longer though, the dark black pulled back into a band with only a few strands slipping to prove it was about to his shoulders. That may be the key difference- Dorian made sure everything was in place, but this man seemed to care only so much. Belathen blinked, then caught her mind wandering and offered a brief nod of her head.

"Magister."

He looked at her, taking in the elf before him; Bel almost felt as though she was being measured until he gave a swift nod in turn. "I should have guessed. Inquisitor."

"I no longer retain that title," Belathen shrugged. "Little too weighty."

"Much like magister," the young man noted, beckoning her to follow inside. "Those who work for me leave to take lunch, but I presume that will not pose a problem."

"Not at all," Bel assured.

"Then let's talk about your... experiences, Miss Lavellan."

The two headed into the magister's personal office and spoke for hours, Belathen explaining everything she knew about the orb and the Well, about Fen'harel and the magic she had seen him use. The man scribbled notes furiously in a shorthand Belathen certainly recognized, her curiosity peeked but hidden behind need and Dorian's request. It was early evening by the time Belathen had detailed everything to his satisfaction and he agreed it was worth looking into further.

"I would be honored if you stayed for dinner," the magister offered.

Belathen was nearly tempted. She'd missed lunch, and this man seemed a nice enough man- at least for the ruling class of Tevinter. "I should get home," she noted sadly. "My family will be looking for me, Magister Garas."

"Please. I hate to lean on a title if we are to work together. Call me Rilienus."


	9. Messages

Cullen frowned at the page he was reading furiously. Not that the information was problematic- far from it- but he hated being this responsible. The Inquisition was nearly converted, working with Cassandra's newly reformed Seekers to create an elite force at the Divine's command. Leliana had already begun working with the key members from each, and was finding new positions for those who needed them. The announcement that Divine Victoria would finally take on Hands was quietly making the rounds. For her Left, the whispers were correct in naming her agent as 'Blackbird,' though in truth it was the loyal Scout Harding, who the elder spymistress had been molding for years as her successor.

For her Right, the rumors stated she would retain the steady fist of Seeker Cassandra. Cullen had actually presumed the same, in all honesty, which was part of why he was frowning so thoroughly. He was also very much inclined to go and tell the Divine Victoria that she could keep her threats and suppositions to herself and let him be. It would be far more likely than her current suggestions....

Cullen had spent the past month debating his path. He desperately wanted to be back with Dorian and Belathen, and as soon as possible. A full year seemed like it would be interminably long, and Cassandra had already been pushing him to remaster his skills. Templars were based in lyrium and subservience to the Chantry; the Seekers were something else all together, and while Cullen saw the wisdom in learning this new route to his old lessons he hated the idea of more time away...

Cullen sighed and set a hand in his pocket, feeling for the object there. At first glance it could be dismissed as a simple rock shaped for his palm, albeit a bit larger than most were likely to pick of the ground and carry with them. The Commander rubbed gently with his palm, feeling it warm at his touch, and took up a nearby thin stick nearly the size of a pen.

* Advice? * he typed, eyebrows furrowing. It took several minutes before he got a response.

^ No, the blue trousers would not work with the green tunic. ^

Cullen smiled. * Life advice, Dorian. *

^ Apologies, amatus. Snowdrop, you got this? ^

~ Don't thrust this all on me! ~

^ I know all my advice is amazing, but I tire of doling out the heady stuff. ^

~ You know, I think I'll take Shani with me tomorrow. Rilienus has a son just a year older... ~

^ You wouldn't! ^

* She would, Dorian. You know that! * Cullen found himself smiling at the conversation, imagining the discussion now. Dorian would be running to whatever room Bel was in, probably putting Shani down for the night. The girl was another several months older, bigger... and he was missing it. * How is the little one? *

~ Bigger. Curious. Smart. ~

^ Too smart. Must get it from me. ^

Cullen chuckled a moment before noting his dilemma. * Cass and Leliana want me to stay. *

There was a long pause before an answer came back. ^ That may not be the worst idea. ^

~ I can't stay much longer anyway. ~ Bel's response came nearly in tandem with Dorian's, both equally shattering.

* Danger? *

~ I'm safe, ma enasalin. ~

^ She's lying. ^

~ For now, I'm safe. ~

Cullen rolled his eyes. Bel's definition of safe likely included assassins. * Bela...*

The admonishment sat there, unresponded to, while Cullen went back to glaring at his paper. Then, quite suddenly, Dorian's flowing script came over. ^ I'm still working on my project on matter transferral. I'll let you know how it goes. I have to run. ^

* Love you both. *

~ I miss you, Cullen. ~


	10. Remember Thou Art Mortal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry about the delay! I just started a new job, and we got immediate overtime, so... Whoops.
> 
> I hope to get more in the next week- so sorry!

Dorian was not typically the type to completely let the day get away from him under any circumstances. If he was for whatever reason late to rise, he would borrow the time from elsewhere in the schedule or do away with some of what he now understood to be frivolity. Shani was an early riser after all, and taking care of entertaining a toddler tended to be a full time position even when shared between three or four eager adults. Mornings just didn't feel the same as they once had. Today was even worse. When Bel was at her best, she took morning duty, but today was not likely to be that based on the late evening last night.

Dorian sighed as he considered that, waking to light falling across the bed which was empty beside him to a knock that was overly offensive. He had expected Lavellan to be still there- usually when the Well took hold as it had in the early hours she would hide away in here. Yet it was not to be. Dorian sighed at the morning light and the infernal knocking that reminded him of just why the night had been so late: tragedy. It stood to reason that Halward Pavus would be targeted after reuniting with his son. Only a year they had to really appreciate each other, before the assassination attempt that was more than likely aimed at the wrong Pavus succeeded- or near enough.

Dorian shrugged off the thoughts, which were really unworthy. He would miss his father, but there was much to be done now to keep Shani and Bel safe...

That damned knock came again, this time followed by the do being simply pushed open as a familiar yet unexpected voice announced, "I'm sure it isn't a good morning, but it is morning."

Dorian popped up in bed, considering his new guest. "Rilienus?"

"Your daughter is quite brilliant you know. She managed to have your servant send a message explaining... well, enough," the older, more official magister calmly explained. "News of your father's passing is not yet common knowledge I'm afraid. I didn't get that much until I arrived here."

Dorian nodded slowly as he processed the words and allowed himself to be relieved. There was much to get done today with Halward dead and Dorian needing to prepare for taking his place in the magisterium. On top of that, the shards Bel had brought back from the latest eluvian had finally yielded some results, and that was where the 'Vint's true desires lay. That was time sensitive as well...

The words finally made sense.

"Shani messaged you?" The toddler may be bright, but she was still two. Even the near-perfect recall he had confirmed didn't explain her being able to think forewardly.

"Your assistant may have noted that Lady Lavellan was nearby speaking in... as he called it, gibberish."

That made more sense. Slightly. Belathen had been trying to keep her senses when the Well took over, but it seemed a losing battle. This may be the break through. If so, Dorian was doubly thankful for his oldest friend's support. Rilenius had been up front about his findings (limited as they were), and after understanding the situation had put the younger Pavus' fears to rest by accepting him back as a confidant. It helped that he had found his own trail, and as a widower was fully devoted to his son- a boy only a year older than Shani that the girl had taken a liking to. Perhaps that would be of benefit.

"I am sorry, my friend, but..."

Rilenius was the one to interrupt. "Sireus was asking if we could invite Shani to the park. If it would be alright."

The day would be difficult enough, Dorian realized, without Shani coming to the tearful understanding that her grandfather was nowhere nearby and asking about him. The new head of the family nodded, displeased with just how much pressure it already seemed to give just in a single day. Maybe Bela would be willing to take on leadership of their little unit should they gather again... no, WHEN. "Thank you," Dorian managed drily, "though I doubt you were called all the way here just to take my daughter on s walk."

"I believe," Rilienus admitted, "that your best friends and lovers had an inkling you could use a sounding board whilst they were indisposed."

"You aren't fully wrong." Belathen's voice rang clearly from where she had pulled up a spot against the door frame, leaning as she considered the two friends. "My apologies, Magister Garas. And to you, love. I simply was not fully myself this morning, and then I had a few messages to take care of."

Knowing there was no further need, Rilienus ducked past. "I'll make sure Shani is ready and head out. Until tonight."

Once they were alone, Bel deposited herself on the bed near Dorian with a thud, pulling him in for a hug. "It's alright to be a little scared," she assured. "Even if he only recently acted like it, he WAS your father."

For once, the Tevinter mage was at a loss. Usually he talked things out with Belathen, their relationship based on mutual discourse, but here he felt silly. Bel had undergone much recently, most notably the departure of her people in favor of them following the Wolf of Legend- even Ellana had disappeared, Eir'lasan in her wake. This single loss should feel trivial. And yet...

"I'm not sure how to proceed. I need..." Dorian cut off, waving a hand in the air lightly. 

"You need support, Dorian," Bel commented. "And we need to plan." With that, she moved the prosthetic arm slightly, the gentle green glow returning momentarily before ebbing. "We both know there is little use for continuing research on the Anchor or the Well until I find Solas. Leliana can spare Cullen a month or so."

"Cullen will want you out of Tevinter," Dorian pointed out.

"YOU want me out too. And I won't find Solas from Minrathous." Bel sighed. "We'll figure out a plan. All three of us, together. Cullen promised not to take long."

The rest of the morning was set aside, the duo pouring over documents for important decisions to be made: a magisterium seat to take over, a mirror to construct, a so-called god to oppose. And in the midst, things returned to a calm as the plans were made, and both were able to remember a man who in the end was not as cruel as perhaps he might have been portrayed.


	11. Kirkwall

"Cullen! Ma halani, enasalin?"

The former Templar managed a smile before dashing up the staircase. The home was perfectly appointed, the furniture of the past resident left behind as evidence of their quick departure. He had memories of this home, back when the previous owner had left it in this state- beyond that, when he would visit the incomparable Hawke here, at her doorstep, the one mage he could never quite catch in the act even if he wanted to. Varric had apparently been told quite directly to gift this home to a worthy individual by Marian Hawke. Not that she needed the location anyway: were she to ever return, she and Fenris would doubtlessly live in the mansions the white-haired elf had taken over, so Lavellan was honored by the Amell family home in Kirkwall. Today was about cleaning up, preparing for the painters who would arrive tomorrow.

On arriving on the topmost step, Cullen was greeted by an open door from the master bedroom. He creaked it the rest of the way with a smile to see Bela standing there, a black and red cloth protecting her newly cut hair from dust and a very simple brown outfit on as she scrubbed. "You called?"

"There's this one place I can't quite get..." Belathen purred, grinning as she threw down the polishing cloth. "I could use the back-up."

Cullen grinned widely as he shut the door behind him, pulling apart the front laces of her shirt to reveal her bare chest. A finger ran over her nipple, but she shook her head and got to her knees. The next five minutes were swift, brilliant, and necessary. Cullen ended by a hard sigh, slacking against the wall in relief, Belathen's mischievous glimmer taking over her eyes before the door opened.

"Am I late?" Dorian asked with a chuckle.

"Right on time actually," the elvhen rogue corrected. "I believe the Commander was just... inquiring after you."

Once Bel had left, hazy, Cullen stayed braced against the wall much to Dorian's amusement.

"You told her I was more adept at that activity, didn't you?"

"Told her? Never." Cullen then blushed as he added, "Though I might have insinuated it."

Dorian could only chuckle. "You know, we should both stop using that tactic or it will backfire someday."

"Someday," Cullen sighed.

"Not today, apparently," Dorian clarified, wrapping his arms around his male lover.

"There is a lot to get moved..."

"I'm sure we can spare a few minutes."

And just like that, the time was spared. They were all together in Kirkwall for only a short time after all, and it was advisable to take advantage of every opportunity before planning Shani's third birthday party. None of them could know just how much the next war would change, but at least it would begin together.


	12. Mirror Mirror

Kirkwall was chilly alone.

It wasn't that Belathen was happy on her own, but the Free Marches were home and Varric as Viscount ensured she was welcomed in the former City of Chains as if she were its native daughter. Hawke's home was likewise very comfortable and well-appointed. The two things it lacked were Cullen and Dorian.

Bel sighed as the light shone in as her door was pushed open, the combined sounds of a giggle and a light bark. The elf couldn't help but groan. She was tired, aching, and felt rather bloated- but the day, it seemed, was destined to go on with or without her.

"Mamae up?" Shani asked, sitting quietly next to where Bel had pulled the blanket up around her head. The faithful mabari, apparently more devoted to this child than to Cullen after all, leapt up and wrapped protectively around the duo. Bel smiled- she hadn't really needed a sitter since the hound had taken over protection of its small chosen mistress. Still, the day brought a sigh.

"No, da'len, mamae was still asleep."

"Now up?"

Shani was smart. Brilliant, even. This did not translate into tactfulness. "I suppose I am," the one-time Inquisitor conceded. "There is work to be done today, though."

Bel finally stuck her head out from the cocoon of blankets to see her daughter's face, biting back the giggle as she saw the frown of distaste. Instead, she picked the girl up with her dominant arm and, to the squeezing girl's dismay, carried her down the stairs blankets and all.

There were so many things Bel wished she could have asked Solas before he left. He had been a balm, a man as dear to her as her own father; beyond that, he had carried himself with an intellect that refused to be ignored. Belathen wished she could ask if Shani's natural memory was common from her heritage, a side-effect of the Well or the Anchor... or was it just because she was Shani? Bel ached to sit beside him and hear his stories, to learn from her 'ada.' Yet he continued to elude her, and likely always would. So she was raising the smartest girl in Thedas, a half-bred elf with a Tevinter Mage and a former Templar for fathers (for all they were around), without the slightest clue how to handle the child except to care for her.

That would be more difficult when the twins were born. Bel put a hand in her stomach, just now showing without a doubt that she was in fact pregnant with the duo. Would they be the same? If so, she was in for a headache.

"Mail for you miss," the single household assistant greeted as Bel deposited Shani on the couch carefully.

"Set it on the table," Bel started, then turned to see the sheer size of the object. She peered closer at the tag, recognizing Dorian's writing with a smile. "On second thought, put it in the hallway. Looks like a picture of some sort... Maybe hang it on the wall by my room?"

The delivery was set aside, forgotten until breakfast was had and Bel sent Shani up to change and went to look at the object herself. It was not what she would have guessed.

Belathen looked at the mirror oddly, considering it carefully. It was a beautiful piece of art in its own right, the edges a lovely gold with prancing halla etched along the sides. Dorian had pristine tastes which had only gotten more pronounced in his year as Magister Pavus and Bel wasn't about to complain about reaping the benefits. In this case however it was not the masterful artwork that drew attention. It wasn't even the reflection that caught her eye- though her form was definitely changed, with the twins well on the way.

No, what caught Belathen so much off guard was the telling blue-white that gleamed through.

* Dorian, what did you do? *

The message in the stone dissipated quickly, and the blue glow shone through the mirrored surface an instant before it rippled and the Mage in question appeared. Bel set a hand on her stomach, the other reaching to her forehead in shock.

"Surprised, snowdrop?" Bel nodded dumbly, letting Dorian pull her into a warm embrace. He chuckled at her lightly, explaining, "I told you I'd gathered those shards for a reason."

"But the Crossroads..."

"We can bypass the Crossroads."

A whirl of possibility thrummed through Belathen's mind. If they could travel immediately as the ancient elvhen had without disturbing Solas' claimings...

"Can you show me?"

Dorian nodded, taking Bel by the hand. "I wouldn't dream of keeping it from you. And maybe after, if the delivery is on time, we can have lunch with Cullen."


	13. Give Me a Happy Ending

Years marched on, much as years tend to do regardless of planning. Belathen had a few stray strands of snow white in her hair long before either of the men, but that was partially unexpected. She still had energy to spare, whenever and wherever was needed, even after most of a decade in Kirkwall. Most of this was spent organizing a very untraditional household- or three: there was her home, made from the old Amell estate in Kirkwall; Dorian's villa in Minrathous (he kept a small holding in his hometown for show, mostly run by Hawke and Fenris as a port for their anti-slavery movement); then there was Cullen's apartments in Val Royeaux, near to the Divine Victoria since she was adamant to have him close at hand. All three had their charm, and the mirrored entrance in the back to facilitate the trio having free reign over their own movements. It had proven enlightening and highly useful many times in the attempt to corner the Dread Wolf. Now, it was mostly used as a pathway for three who would otherwise have a very convoluted scheduling system.

"Shani! Don't forget your books!" Belathen called out from her bedroom door, seeing the dark-haired girl racing down the hall with only a short pause to hold up her implements as she ran. "And get some breakfast first!"

"I'm eating with papa," the teenaged girl proclaimed as she ran through the mirror, adding, "And Siri," as an afterthought before disappearing. Bel sighed. Because of COURSE she was. Since she went back to Tevinter she had started following Sireus Garas like he was the sun to her moon... and to her, maybe he was. They were relatively young yet, though; hopefully Tevinter wouldn't throw them together too fast.

Belathen sighed as she stepped around a few toys in the hallway, rolling her eyes. "Maisey!"

"What mamae?"

"You left your toys out again."

The bundle of super energy ran up the stairs, bright golden curls bobbing just below her ears. A single, frizzy braid ran on either side of her face to keep it from her eyes. "No mamae, the soldiers were guarding your room."

Bel opened her mouth, trying to contradict, but looked down to see they were in fact in line formation. She looked up, begging whatever creator may be real for patience. "So they are, ma'len."

"Can I see daddy later?"

Maisey and Cullen had a good relationship, mostly because 'daddy' meant 'Aunt Cass.' And Cassandra meant swordplay, with the small training foils at least. "After lessons," Belathen ordered. "The Guard Captain was kind enough to let you into her daughter's class..."

"Ok." Maisey was off like a shot to get ready before Bel could finish, barreling at the very mention of the other girl. Another close friendship... it made her think of Ellana, and wonder how she was doing...

"Don't worry mamae."

Belathen turned to see her son already behind her, oddly wise eyes glancing back. Sometimes she wondered about Felix; he reminded her of Cole in many ways, from his soft-hearted nature to that glimmer of danger in his wrists. Right now he was perfectly still before her, smiling calmly- probably not even realizing he had startled his mother at all. "I wasn't worried."

"You think about her. About them. You look sad when you do," he explained quietly. "You can tell me the stories again, if you want. I like hearing about the Wolf and his lady."

Belathen smiled. "Maybe later, da'len. Right now you are ten, and you should go be... ten. Do you want to go feed the kittens later?"

Felix bounced up excitedly. Bel couldn't help but grin. Little did he know she would be having him chase the toms afterwards for training, see if he couldn't get quicker. If he could catch a cat, he could maneuver fast enough with the daggers. But he didn't need to know her plan. Yet.

It would be an interesting day.

\- 0 - 0 -

Cullen was walking back after getting orders from the Divine when he saw the blonde mop pass by him in a tizzy. "Stop." His voice was authoritative enough that the girl skidded to a halt, barreling into the wall beside him before straightening to attention. "Daddy!" Maisey saluted quickly, making the word sound like a title. Cullen hid his smirk, returning her salute smartly and watching as she eased her demeanor, slumping against the wall heaving.

"Hmm. Two laps around the training yard, then maybe I'll have Cassandra show you the next guard in your formation."

Maisey ran off in a huff to begin her run, her father not far after to watch while he went over the reports of the day and determined the next base of operations for the Divine's Right Hand. Perhaps Tevinter for a spell, he considered, frowning as he saw the indication of war. If only he could keep it from affecting their family... but Dorian and Shani had ties there, considered it home enough that he couldn't deny them. Cullen just sighed- at least he could be there, and they had an escape plan in case of all-out war. There was little else he could do for them unless a decision was made to fully transplant their family. Oddly enough, Kirkwall was the safest right now since Celene's abdication in favor of a new, elvhen dynasty...

"Daddy. What next?"

Maisey reported in, sweat pouring but grinning widely. Cullen forced a frown and shook his head. "Too long."

"You haven't even been keeping time!"

"Too long. Do it again."

Maisey groaned and went back to her laps, slower but more upright. Excellent. Cullen stepped away to get Cassandra, knowing Maisey would fly though the next steps easily and wondering if it might be time to invest in a real shield for the girl...

\- 0 - 0 -

"All I'm saying," Shani reiterated, "I'd that the alchemical reaction is all wrong papa! I don't want to start from scratch, I just want to replace two elements! Two! Duex! That's it!"

Dorian bit back a knowing smile. "And say we do just that. What is the ambient residual from mixing dust and liquid."

"Paste, but..." Shani stalled, realization. "Paste. Which spreads, rather than allows inhalation."

"And if inhaled could be rather detrimental, or so I would imagine."

Shani blushed. "So Master Rilenius was right. I do have to start from square one."

"Not exactly..."

Shani allowed her father's words to guide her, and his hand took hers and showed her the steps necessary to create the action. The girl was brilliant, and at fourteen was already apprenticed to one of the most talented men in the magisterium. Not only that, she was officially announced as the next heir to the Pavus family, her acuity and intellect acknowledged by most who knew her. But she was still a teenaged girl, and prone to some mistakes and leaps that were amateurish. It reminded Dorian far too much of himself. That thought, however, made him cringe. At least Shani was ruled by logic, not emotion.

"Shae?" The deep voice came from downstairs in the receiving area, and caused Shani to squeak. Ok, mostly logic. Sireus was the exception...

"Coming!"

Dorian chucked as she took a moment to calm herself and hands went up to smooth out her hair. She was definitely hooked. "Good luck," was all Magister Pavus said.

"It isn't a date..."

"Of course not." But it was, actually. "Be back by midnight, alright firebug?"

Shani sighed but nodded. "Yes sir."

"And if he tries anything, feel free to set his robes on fire."

\- 0 - 0 - 0 -

As evening came to a close, Belathen returned to the house in Hightown with a very excited boy and a basket full of puppies, found lonely and abandoned in Darktown. Felix had insisted on saving the poor creatures, and Bel was loathe to disagree. He had learned that from his parents as much as his own nature after all...

"Umm... mamae, can I ask a question?"

"Of course, ma'len."

"How do you know that you like someone? As in... that is..."

Bel's eyebrows lifted. Emotionally, Felix was usually advanced, but he was almost glowing red. Curiosity almost got the better of her, but the huntress caught herself and extended an arm over the boy's shoulder. "If they make your tummy and heart feel really funny," she started, "then you might. You have to talk to them more and see how often you think of them."

Felix nodded sagely. "So someone you like that way is always on your mind?"

"Not always, but lots."

"Is that why we have the mirrors, mamae? Because you, papa, and daddy worry about each other?"

"And you, da'len. And your sisters."

"That's a lot of worry for you, isn't it?" The look on his face, framed by the red bangs and fair complexion, spoke of genuine upset.

Belathen smiled wide and reached into the basket to grab a puppy. She pressed the black coat to her cheek, reveling in the little laps the young pup's tongue gave. "See how the mabari loves so easily, Felix? He'll worry about his master, but trust them too. Love is a lot like that. You have to be willing to think about the others but trust they won't give you cause to keep worrying."

"Oh." Felix stepped ahead, thoughtful. "Mamae? I think the puppy likes you."

\- 0 - 0 -

Evening rituals were easy. Bel checked the calendar and made sure all three children were in bed before walking to her own room. The small black mabari tipped at her heels, but quieted when it saw the bed, trying hard to leap up. When it failed, Bel smiled and lifted it up onto the blankets.

"You got a dog?" Bel turned at Dorian's question, spoken with s but of exasperation.

"It's a mabari," she reminded. "He got me."

"Ah." The magister sat on the bed, his motion not ignored when he moved to pet the dog on the head and allowed it to curl up in his lap as Bel undid her outfit from the day.

Moments later the door opened again, Cullen dashing in. "Sorry. Preparing my next movement." He paused when he saw the puppy in Dorian's lap, yawning. "A mabari?"

"My fault, I'm afraid," Bela admitted. "And you aren't late."

"Speak for yourself. I think the puppy took his spot..." Cullen's whine was high enough the mabari's head lifted an instant. "Never mind. You are cuter."

"And as reliable, ma'enasalin," Belathen observed.

Within a few minutes, however, the trio was curled up and the dog relegated to a spot on the floor. And whimper though it may, there was simply no room to break up what the trio had built. Together.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to take a moment again to thank you readers! Not only do I appreciate your corners and kudos, I feel like they are a present, so please don't hesitate!
> 
> Those who have followed might notice I have abandoned a few stories that just weren't working when I considered where they were going- unless I wanted to go more AU than I typically like, it just didn't feel right. As a result, I am open for prompts and requests right now-- either one of my few existing universes or dealing with new territories, so if you have anything you'd like to see let me know via comment on appropriate story or message...


End file.
